kazetsuyofandomcom-20200214-history
Reset
Reset is the first ending song of the Kaze ga tsuyoku fuiteru anime series Characters in Order of Appearance #Nira #Haiji Kiyose Lyrics Full Version Romanji= |-| Kanji= |-| English= TV Anime Version Romanji= Hashiridesereba hora tsukameru kara Ichido hanashita ashita e no chiketto Kono basho kara hajimaru kara Torimodosu tame mou ichido risetto Kaisatsu wo dete me ni utsuru sansetto Orenji iro ga nijinde miete Nagasu namida wo shizuka ni terashite Kaeru basho da tte itteru ki ga shite Narande aruku hodo ni hito to kurabete bakari Itsu no ma ni ka senobi shite tsuyogaru jibun ni kizuku Hashiridesereba hora tsukameru kara Ichido hanashita ashita e no chiketto Kono basho kara hajimaru kara Torimodosu tame mou ichido risetto Kako ni shibarare kase wo hikizutte Miugoki torenaku natte shimatta Kiete wasurete shimaitai nante Higaisha butte nigeteita dake Itsumo yori nurui furo no naka de jimon jitou Nayandeita koto nante chippoke na koto dattan da Kujikesou na toki wa tachidomatte Mitsumenaoshite jibun rashisa e Akiramenai kokoro wo tsukame Mata saisho kara mou ichido risetto Iron na koto wo oogesa ni shite Yasashii kokoro nakushi kizutsuke Jibun ga ichiban kawaiku natte Kizukeba ima wa hitoripocchi de Mata ashita kara waraiaeru you Mazu wa koko kara kaerareru you Hashiridesereba hora tsukameru kara Ichido hanashita ashita e no chiketto Kono basho kara hajimaru kara Torimodosu tame mou ichido risetto Hirogaru sekai wa boku dake no mono sa Mou ichido torimodosu risetto Fumidasu chikara ga boku wo mitasu kara Mou ichido hashiridasu sutaato |-| Kanji= 走り出せればほら 掴めるから 一度離した 明日へのチケット この場所から 始まるから 取り戻すため もう一度リセット 改札を出て 目に移るサンセット オレンジ色が 滲んで見えて 流す涙を 静かに照らして 帰る場所だって 言ってる気がして 並んで歩くほどに 人と比べてばかり いつのまにか背伸びして 強がる自分に気づく 走り出せればほら 掴めるから 一度離した 明日へのチケット この場所から 始まるから 取り戻すため もう一度リセット 過去に縛られ 枷を引きずって 身動きとれなくなってしまった 消えて忘れてしまいたいなんて 被害者ぶって逃げていただけ いつもより緩い風呂の中で自問自答 悩んでいたことなんて ちっぽけなことだったんだ 挫けそうな時は 立ち止まって 見つめ直して 自分らしさへ 諦めない心を掴め また最初から もう一度リセット 色んなことを大袈裟にして 優しい心なくし傷つけ 自分が一番可愛くなって 気付けば今はひとりぽっちで また明日から 笑い合えるよう まずはここから 変えられるよう 走り出せればほら 掴めるから 一度離した 明日へのチケット この場所から 始まるから 取り戻すため もう一度リセット 広がる世界は 僕だけのものさ もう一度 取り戻すリセット 踏み出す力が 僕を満たすから もう一度 走り出すスタート |-| English= If I can start running, I can grab it The ticket to tomorrow that I had once let slip away. Because it'll start from this place, I’ll reset it once more in order to take it back The sunset reflects in my eyes as I leave the ticket gate. The orange color looked blurry. Quietly shining in my tears It felt like it was telling me this is a place to go back to The more we walk side by side, the more I compare myself to others. I caught myself trying to be better than my actual self If I can start running, I can grab it The ticket to tomorrow that I had once let slip away. Because it'll start from this place, I’ll reset it once more in order to take it back Being chained down by my past, dragging along those shackles, I’ve become unable to move about. Thinking I want to forget everything and disappear, I was just acting like a victim and running away I ask myself in the more than usual lukewarm bath What I was troubled by was so insignificant. When I’m about to give up, I take a moment to stop. I take a look inside of myself to my true self Get a mind that won't give up I'll reset and start from the beginning once again Making a big deal out of various things, Losing a kind heart and hurting others. I love myself the most Before I knew it, now I’m alone. So that I can smile again tomorrow, First, I need to change from here If I can start running, I can grab it The ticket to tomorrow that I had once let slip away. Because it'll start from this place, I’ll reset it once more in order to take it back This vast world belongs just to me Reset once more to take it back Because the power to step forward fulfills me I’ll start to run ahead once more Category:Music